The Death eaters
by Marciesv9
Summary: Tenten,hinata,saukra,and temeri are determand to prove the guys that there not useless.The girl were dating the guys temerishika,saukranaruto,hinatasasuke,tentenneji.After a month the boys broke up with them. full summary Dont flame the couples! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The unsuspecting victims

Hey! i know i had another story well that was random and had no plot... (0.0);;;; sorry!

Well this has a plot!

Plot: Tenten, hinata, saukra, and temeri are determand to prove the guys that there not useless. The girl were dating the guys temeri/shika, saukra/naruto, hinata/sasuke, tenten/neji. After a month the boys broke up with them. The girls were pissed of because they said they were too weak (i know thats wrong but hey -srug-) The girls asked permision to leave. Tunade let them. After 3 years they came back stronger than ever not just that they had a band called the death eaters (stealer of souls). Tenten being the main singer, Hinata being the backup singer. Temeri the giutar and Sakura the drums. Thats all im telling you'll find out the rest.

Disclamer: i dont own naruto, but i do own the name of the band and some of the songs i'm useing (i will notify you when I use my songs.) dont start stealing my songs if you want to use then send me a email amd i will let you...

* * *

Chapter 1 The unsuspecting victims

With Tenten and Neji...

"Hey Tenten" started Neji

"Ya" She responded

"I...think we should break up.." He replied

"Why"

"I..can't be seen with you."

And with that he left Tenten alone in the tree.

Tenten just sat there thinking...

* * *

With Sasuke and Hinata...

"K-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Hina...i want to break up."

"Why!" She said out raged

He was walking away then he turned around and said "I can't be seen with a weakling like you."

And with that he left.

Hinata became very pissed. 'what the HELL!' she thought

* * *

With shika and temeri

Temeri was walking very normaly when she saw shika kissing this girl to be more clear

Corina! She's a fucking fan girl!!!

Temeri just turned around and left like nothing happened.

'Oh your going to regret this I promise you that shikamaru' she thought.

* * *

With naruto and sakura

"hey naruto!" sakura said happily

"Sakura...I want to break up." He said

"..."

"Your not my type...I'm sorry."

Sakura just turned around and walked away while she did that she called Tenten.

"Hey Tenten call the girls and go to the park I'm making a meeting."

'ok i'll call them bye.'

"Bye."

And with that she left to the park.

* * *

At the park...

"Ok were here whats up sakura?" asked Tenten

"Naruto broke up with me..." She responded

"Oh I'm sorry...Neji broke up with me." Tenten said

"Ditto with sasuke...he called me weak..." Said hinata

"I say shikamaru kiss another girl...corina" Said Temeri

"I'm leaving come with me girls lets ask permision to leave, then get stronger and prove to the guys that were not so weak as they think." Said Tenten "We can full fill our dream of making a band!"

"I'm in" said the rest of the girls

* * *

At the Hokages office...

"Tusnami-sama we request to leave the village." Said sakura

"Why." she asked

"To make a band." said temeri

Her eyebrow rased.

"Please!" begged hinata

"sigh fine...but I want a letter every month ok?"

"Hai!" They said happy

"Oh and hokage-sama don't tell any one just say we went on a mission and well...died." said Tenten she sruged.

"Fine."

They thanked her and left.

* * *

At the gates...

"Good The hidden village of the leaf we will never forget you." said all the girls.

* * *

A/n: ok thats it im done!!!! (.) I'm working on the next chapter now so it should be up by tomarrow or today... idk...

so review please tell me what you think i added all the details i could but i promise that the next chapter will be as detailed as i can!!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2 A month and half with out you

Thank you for all the great review!! Oh and i am VERY sorry!!!! I spelled temari wrong GOMEN!!!! And I'm sorry if i made

i think naruto ooc... i think it was him... some of them may be ooc but there not going to be always! Ok this is the 2nd chapter in the story please tell me if i am rushing this story too much!!! I know that some of you might not like the idea im puting but i have to add it for the plot to make sence...

Disclamer: I dont own naruto only the twins and the other ocs...

Thank you every one that reviewed!!!! -.- thank you!!!

* * *

Chapter 2- A month and half with out you...

-1 1/2 month latter-

'Stupid kids' Thought tenten.

Its been a month and a half since they left, there band, the death eaters (stealer of souls) has made a great impact to

the villages. The girls were happily sitting around there pent house that they share. Tenten was pregnet with kids. Before they left

tenten started to feel sick, and when they were traviling tenten started to throw up cousing saukra to get worrid so she did a few tests and she found out she was pregnet. At first she wanted an abortion, saying she was to young to have kids after some reasuring words from sakura and hinata and with a slap from temari tenten desided to keep the kids.

'stupid kids kicking me in the fucking stomach' tenten thought.

Don't think that she hates kids just that she never really plan to have kids so early let alone twins.

"Hey girls the constert starts in a few lets get ready." said temari

And with that the girls went to get dressed.

The girls came out of there rooms.

Tenten was wering a black guy shirt that said 'dead rabits'. (a/n my dad has that shirt lol.) With black jeans. Two spiked belts that criss cross each other. With black tennis shoes. She painted her nails black. She had her in her normal buns.

Sakura wore a red skirt with red convers that had hearts. Her shirt was pink it had small skulls in multicolors. She wore her hair in two pony tails.

Temari had her hair down with a comoflage skirt, green leggings with comoflage convers. Her shirt was black and said 'mommys little vampire'.

Hinata had blue jeans that were ripped at the knees with a comoflage blue tank top and two dog tags. Her hair was in a pony tail. Her shoes were combant boots.

"Ok lets go!" said tenten and with that they left to there consert.

* * *

At the consert...

"HELLO EVERY ONE!" said tenten into the microphone.

"TODAY WERE GOING TO SING OUR NUMBER 1 SONG!" She said over the raging fans.

Never again -Kelly clarkson-

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

_[Chorus_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

_[Chorus_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

_[Bridge_  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

_[Chorus_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

Through the whole song she thought of Neji. And how he used her.

* * *

A/N- Gomen its so short! I'll try to make the others. Please tell me if i made any mistakes (grammer ect.) So i can edit it again... please reveiw it will make me very very happy! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3 A leap to the past

Hey! So here the 3rd chapter sorry if its so short...-sigh- i feel some what sad and numb... i dont know...

Theres a time skip b/c i am a lazy ass and don't feel like wrighting what really happen before this chapter...Blah blah

(Envy is 25)

Disclamer: THINK!!!

* * *

Chapter 3- A leap to the past

7 months latter

"Hey girls were going on tour again." said temari

"Why so sad?" Asked Tenten as she rubed her swollen stomic.

"We have to go to the Leaf village." said Temari

"Oh..well I don't really mind its good to see the hokage again!" said Saukra happily

"I agree with pinky (a/n thats saukras nickname) I'll love to see father, and Hanabi again." said Hinata

"Ya and garra said he's visting over there for sometime." Said Temari

"Ya... besides since Tsunade the godmother might as well be there so see can see them." said Tenten

"Well thats great huns now start packing!" Said Envy whiched poped out of no were.

In the past seven months nothing really happened, the girls met Envy (a/n thats me lol) they became fast friends, she and tenten became like sisters, why you may ask becuse she had twins too (a/n THAT IS NOT TURE!! well not in real life...) with her husbain. Latter that month she found out that he was cheating on her with another so she left with her 2 kids and became a model/ninga. Soon she was helping Tenten with having the twins after a month of knowing each other she became there maniger and piano player (still keeping her other jods). They were great friend and the girls love Envys kids, Ren, and Ronin there both 5 years old.

After a few minutes or so the girls were ready to set out.

"OK!!..lets get going." Said Envy while mounting the kids on her hips.

The girls went to the limo they got in soon they were driving away from there pent house in the rain country and heading to the leaf village. The place were it all started...

* * *

Cliffy!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-LOL i'm kidding!! Now back to the story before you kill me...

* * *

At the gates of the village...

Tsuande was pacing around like a idiot. A 2-3 more minutes the gates opened the girls were there Ren was cluching hinata's leg while Ronin was holding Envy's hand.

"finally you came! I was getting worried!" said Tsuande.

"Envy are these the kids you were telling me about! There so cute!" Said Tsuande.

Then the guys came. Each holding a girl.

"Sorry were late Tsunade." Shikamaru said.

"Let me introduce the girls." Tsunade said to Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Saukra, and Envy the kids were playing with the fake shudiken to lieson.

"These are the Tadako sisters, Azarni current girlfriend of Neji, Gin current girlfriend of Sasuke, Iku the current girlfriend of Shikamaru, and Ima the current girlfriend of Naruto." Finished Tsunade

"Pleased to met you." Said all the girls exept for Envy.

"Envy..." Tenten shock her lightly. "ENVY!!" Tenten screamed

"WHAT!!!.I'm up!!! I did not fall asleep!!!" SHE sceamed out loud.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh god are you fat or are you just pregnet." Said Azarni.

Everyone stared at Tenten. She was red as hell! Even the devil was jelous. (sp?)

"Pardon my french but WHAT THE FUCKING LIVING CRAP OF MANNORS (sp?) DID YOUR MOM TEACH YOU!!" She screamed.

She controled her self and said, "And for you to know yes I am pregnet."

"Well well who's the father." She asked. She smirked when Tenten paled.

"Well lets say in my mind he is dead and I killed him." She smriked.

"Tenten conrol your self!" Scrolled Hinata

She rolled her eyes "Yes mother."

"Hey! I thought I was the mommy!" said envy as she pouted

"Don't worry you are!" said the rest of the girls.

She smiled.

"Sorry to break up you little moment but why are you people here?" Said Gin

"Well I'm due in half of a month and since Tsunade is the godmother I thought I should give birth here!" Said tenten.

"And were on tour." said Temari.

"On tour?" asked naruto

"Ya diden't Tsunade tell you were on tour? Our band???." she asked

"Oh ya now I rememder!!" He said

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Hey Tsunade do you have the stage ready?" Asked Tenten

"Yup"

"Good can we go practice?"

"Sure!!" She said Happliy

* * *

At the stage...

There weren't to many people around to hear them so they started.

(In my duaghters eyes by Martina Mcbride)

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

Tenten touchs her stomach.

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

"Ok that was great!" Said hinata

"Ya lets try the new one that we made." said Envy

**(Red High Heels By Kellie Pickler.)**

Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

"Alsome!" said Sakura

"AWHHH look at Ren!" Then you see Ren dancing. (KAWAII :3)

"She's so cute!!" said hinata

"Hey girls lets try the other one." Said Envy smiling

(**The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl crow **)

I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again...

"That was great!!!" Said Ren.

"Ohhh can you play 'Turn of the light'!!!" Asked Ren.

"Ok..sure!" Said tenten

**( Turn off the light by Nelly Furtado )**

It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me I'm better off alone  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some

_[Chorus:_  
They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems

I looked above the other day  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon  
If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you're gonna get some

_[Chorus_

I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
It's all in me, can't you see, why can't you, why can't you see it's all in me

_[Chorus_

Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need  
Follow me down, follow me down down down,  
I do not need I do not need nobody  
Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need

Little did the girls know that the guys were there...

cHiCkEnS

A/n ok there it is i now there almost all country but i love country... soooo ya any way review! tell me what songs I should put...


	4. Chapter 4  A rush

Yo! I feel so happy and fluffy!! And truth be told, it makes me sick. Anyway Tenten is due in 2-3 days! lol anyway i dont really have anything to say...oh thanks for the reviews!! Anyway to the story!!!

Disclamer: If i owned this i would make sasuke and hinata end up togeter but i don't so ya...

* * *

Chapter 4 - A rush

With the guys...

'I never knew she could sing like that.' Thought neji

Back to the girls...

"Hey girls that was great!" said Hinata

"Hey Hinata sing the song you made; then I'll leave to the hospital... Tsunade said I should be due in 2-3 days."

"Okay."

-Kelly Clarkson- breakaway-

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"Hina!" Said Tenten "That was so good I could just hug you silly!" " But I can't my stomach won't let me."

"Thank you Tenten."

"Hey come on Tenten I'll take you to the hospital." Said Hinata

* * *

At the hospital...

" Good tenten your here, lets take you to your room we have it ready. I was looking at your file you should give birth tonight or next morning." Said Tsunade.

"okay" replied Tenten

Tenten was a litte scared. Well she was giving birth after all...

* * *

-3 in the moring-

Tenten's water broke Hinata was there with her she ran to tell Tsunade, Tenten could feel her contractions (sp?) getting closer.

"Okay Tenten I need you to take a deep breath and push on the count of three... 1...2...3 PUSH!"

Tenten pushed. Hinata was right there beside of her tenten was holding her hand.

"okay I see a head I need you to push again 1...2...3 PUSH!"

"Ok I see its shoulders I need 1 more push 1...2...3 PUSH!"

There was a scream the small baby was crying tenten was so happy.

"Okay Tenten at the count of three push 1...2...3!"

"Theres a head I need 2 more pushes come come Tenten!"

Tenten gave two more pushes. THe baby can out...but it did not cry.

Tsunade spanked it to make it cry but it diden't.

"Here tenten." Tsunade gave Tenten the baby.

Tenten got a hold of it and rocked it. She started to cry tears started to to touch the babys innocent face.

Once Tsunade came to pick up the child the baby took its first breath. Its slowly opened its eyes reveling a set of brown eyes that had white specks. Tenten smiled when she say the childs eyes open. 'So he's alive thank god.' Every one in the room thought when they say what happen. "Tenten what would you want to name them?" asked Tsunade. " Hathor (an the goddess of love and joy) for the girl and for the boy Aeolus (an the protecter of the winds)." she replied Tsunade smiled and wrote the names down.

Ater the kids were asleep.

"Okay tenten you and the kids should be able to leave in the morning." said tsunade.

Tenten just smiled and fell asleep the twins beside of her.

* * *

-

Hey! Did you like it? I think its sad but yet is happy werid... any way review if you want more chapters oh and if you want a song in here... Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5 Two new lifes

Hey two updates in a row...my friend GRACE forced me to right a new chapter... so ya

Disclamer: Im not going to bother...

* * *

Chapter 5- Two new lifes

Tenten awoke to the sounds of a small child crying. She slowly got up and smiled remebering the events that happen yesterday.

She yawned.

"Good moring Hathor hows my baby today?"

The baby just giggled.

"Awww...you look just like your father n-"

Before Tenten could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Tenten

The door opened to reveal every one there including the guys with there grilfriends.

"Oh good morning hows every one today." Tenten asked in a gental vocie.

"Oh Ten-chan can I carry him!" Asked hinata

"Ya of course!"

"Whats there names?" asked Sakura

"The girl is Hathor and the boy is Aeolur."

"Aww such sweet names!" said temeri

Aeolur started to cry.

"Ten-chan I think hes hungery."

"Oh let me feed him." Tenten said

She took the child and put him under her shirt and feed him. Once he was done she burped him and gave him back to hinata.

"Now let me feed Hathor." She said as she repeated the progress.

Tsunade can in right when she finished.

"Okay your up how do you feel?" she asked.

"Well pritty fine only my nipples red from Aeolur biting it."

Everyone laughed.

"Well thats good." She said

* * *

-latter...

Tenten and the rest (including the guys and there girlfriends) were going to get lunch (tenten woke up late) as they were going there one of the guys girls asked "What does your band sing?"

"Well our band sings lots of differnt songs country, rock, and pop are what we most sing." Said Hinata

"Tenten we over heared you saying that you made a new song cand we here it?" Asked naruto his girlfriend frowned at him.

"Sigh fine but it still needs some work to it."

Torn - Natalie Imbuglia

I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldnt be that man I adored  
You dont seem to know, dont seem to care what your heart is for  
But I dont know him anymore  
Theres nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
Thats whats going on, nothings fine Im torn

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn

So I guess the fortune tellers right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I dont care, I have no luck, I dont miss it all that much  
Theres just so many things that I cant touch, Im torn

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn. torn.

Theres nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
Thats whats going on, nothings right, Im torn

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and Im ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
Youre a little late, Im already torn

"Ok there you go thats the newest song I made."

"Wow that was great Tenten." Said Naruto everyone nodded (exept the 'girlfriends')

"Hey Hina don't you have a new song." asked tenten wiggling her eyebrows

"Ya..."

"SING IT!" Tenten, saukra, temeri said loudly.

"Fine..."

**"Truly, Madly, Deeply"**

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

"That was great!" said naruto

"Wow its geating preaty late I have to go bye guys!" said Tenten as she walked away with the kids.

* * *

-

This chapter sucked! It was just a exra chapter don't worry the real actions is the next chapter when the consert plays... I have something special in mind MAHAHAHAHAHAHA -gasp- sorry 'bout that... anyway heres a preveiw...

_"I will when the time is right" tenten replied _

_little did they know that there was someone there and they heard the whole thing..._

Well thats it!! Review ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6 A threat

A/n ok theres chapter 6.YOU! NOOOO PLEASE NOT HYPER GAARA!!!!! lol If I make you cry I am very VERY sorry! Thank you for all the reviews i never thought I'll have so many!!! lol I want to deicate this to the 2 people that is making me even finish this story grace and jenny there suport (and threats to kill me if i don't finish) keep me going (but its mostly the threats) and of couse the reviewers

Disclamer: you think i'll actually say it lol your funny...

* * *

Chapter 6- A threat

Tenten was sitting there playing with Aeolus when he started to chough. Tenten patted his back but he started to chough more.

Tenten ran with him to the living room were the girls were.

"Girls I'm going to the hospital Aeolus keeps on choughing take care of Hathor." Tenten said while puting on her shoes.

"I'll come with you Tenten." said hinata

Both girls ran to the hospital.

"Tsunade Aeolus keeps coughing and now hes coughing blood whats a matter with him!" asked tenten her tears were about to fall.

"Come let me take him to the emergency room." She said carrying the child in her arms.

Tsunade started to see whats a matter she gasped.

"Tenten he has a punchered lung and has exra fluege (sp) in his lungs thats couseing him to chough. We have to do surgery." She said silently

"Will he make it if you do it?" tenten asked scared

"He might." she responded.

"Then do it." she said silently

"We'll start now." Tsunade said.

_1 hour latter all the girls came with Hethor._

_2 hours latter the guys found out and came (of couse there girlfriends following)_

_3 hours latter_

_4 hours latter_

Tsunade came out she had a dead exprestion on her face.

"Tenten we did all that we could do... he's not making it."

"C-can I s-see h-h-him." Her voice cracked

"Sure." she said softly

As they walked everyone that was there followed.

"He's in here." she said

"Thank you." she replied

She walked through the doors and walked over to the small bed that was there. She carried the small child in her arms as she slowly rocked it. His heart rate was slowly decressing.

_beep...beep...beep...beep_

She started to cry. The tears were wetting his gental face.

"Your not going to die." she said only loud enough for everyone to hear.

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

"your not going to die I spent 9 months with you and your sister in my stomach then when through 3 hours in labor I am not going to let you die." she said

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

"Please kami don't let him die he has a mother a sister and I promise his father will find out just don't let him die please."

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

She droped to her knees. and started to hug him.

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Please kami please don't let him die! What type of mother am I!? I let a poor defenceless child be riped apart from the hands of death Please give me another chance to make every thing right! I promose I do better!" she screamed

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep.

And if like the heavens felt pitty for this young mother the small child awoke from its slumber. At that very moment the heavens cryed.

Tenten smiled at the child as it opened its small eyes as if telling her hes alive and he won't leave.

As Tsunade walked tenten felt like every thing was closing up, she felt dizzy, she felt her world crahing down, she fainted hinata being right beside her grabed her and the small child before they could fall.

* * *

4 days later...

'ugh were am I' she said lifting up

"Finally your up." said neji while the small child was on his lap.

"What the hell happen." she asked

"You fainted when Aeolus came back to life." he said quietly.

"Ugh now I remember." she said

"AWWWW It looks like Aeolus likes you." she said

"Ya thats a wierd thing he keep on crying when everyone keep on carrying him so hinata gave him to me and he stoped." he said

Tenten bursed out laughing.

"Wow thats just weird!"

"Ya that is." he said smileing

"Oh my god you smiled its the end of the world RUN FOR YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LIFES!!!!!" tenten screamed while waving her arms like a idiot.

"I think your mothers crazy." neji said to the small child the child nodded his head like he was agreeing.

"Hey I heard that your tratior!" she said sticking out her tounge

Hinata walked in. "Tenten can I speak to you?" she asked

"Sure!"

Neji got up and gently handed the baby to tenten but the keep holding his finger in a death grip.

"Umm tenten can you make him stop hes going to break my finger." neji said

"Come on Aeolus let go of his finger now." tenten said softly he did.

Neji walked out of the room.

Hinata sat down she had Hathor on her lap.

"Tenten when are you going to tell neji that the kids are his?"

"When the time is right I will." she responed

"Little did she know that some one was lisioning to there conversation...

* * *

Ok thats it I am done! Tell me what do you think!? please review it will make me even more happy! EVEN YOU GRACE AND JENNY!!!!!!!!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7 A song

A/n thanks for the reveiws this is 3 days later ok.;;

Disclamer: hahaha no...

-----------

* * *

"Hey Temari when do we go to the consert." asked tenten

"Tonight." said temari

"I have a surprize in store I'm making hinata sing!" said tenten

"What song!" asked saukra all giggly

"I hate every thing about you." said tenten quietly

"Ohh thats a good song for hinata." said temari

There was a small cry tenten went to the small crib and picked up Aeolus and started to feed him.

Ever since the incedent at the hospital every thing as been the same. Envy desided to say a month or so since Aeolus cant travel that much. Aeolus as been the same since the surgery. Tonight they have the consert since they could not make it it last time because of the accedent.

"Hina come here!" said sakura

"Coming pinky!" Hinata came in the room with Hethor.

"Your going to sing a song at the consert!" said temari

"Ok...what song?"

"I hate every thing about you." said tenten

"Girls come on get dressed! We have to go Tsunade said shes going to take care of the kids!" Envy said as she once again poped out of no were.

"Hai!" girls said in union.

---------

* * *

Tenten wore a black shirt that says 'shit happens' with cargo pants in comoflage and black boots. There hair was in to pony tails on top of her head.

Saukra had on a simple black 'v' neck shirt with a black skirt that has 2 criss crossing spike belts she wore black steleto boots. her hair was in a messy bun on her head.

Hinata had on a green button up shirt with a black tie. She wore black jeans that had random paint paint splashes on them with her belt in green with spikes. She had black tennis shoes with green strips on them.

Temari had on a tube top in black that shows her stomic. Her belly perceing had a green margenti cup and she wore short shorts in black. She had socks in black and white that ended at her thigh.

Envy wore a dark grey coat that the right arm was ripped off showing her black and red dragon tattoo it was 2 dragons interwining with each other it started at the shoulder blade and that ended right at the wrist. The left side was completely covered.

The coat went up to her knee she had shorts on. With a shirt that was grey and had a skull on it. She died her hair 1 day ago her hair is now silver with her tips and bangs in black.

"ok lets get going we cant be late!" said Tenten as she carryed her kids to the car.

"Yo guys you take that kids I'll meet you there, I'll make sure that every things ready." said envy geting on her motocyle and zooming off.

At the consert.

"HELLO!" tenten said in to the microphone.

"Hinata will be the first one up to sing." and with that Hinata started to sing...

(I hate) everything about you by three days grace

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Sasuke winced 'was she talking about me?' he asked him self.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Everyone claped when the song finished.

-----

* * *

A/n: what to you think the next chapter should be up tomarrow! Please review and tell me the song you want me to put...

It was kind rushed... sigh I was fixing my room and at 10:30 is when i finished this sigh...

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8 She Knows

A/n hey! This is the 8th chapter...ya the consert is held in a dome...

Disclamer: nope

* * *

Chapter 8 she knows...

"Ok now everyone we are taking a break for 30 minutes." said Tsunade "The Kazakage (sp?) is coming in a couple of munutes."

* * *

With the girls...

"Hey guys!" said Tenten as she walked over to them.

"Hey Tenten were are the kids?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I left Them with envys at the daycare." Replied tenten

"Oh." said Naruto

"So when are you going to tell him that there his kids?" said Gin (If you can't notice she was lisoning in)

"Soon." said Tenten

'Not if I have anything to say about that' Thought Gin

Then Neji's girlfriend asked him "Neji-Kun can I have a kiss?" she asked

Neji mentaly rolled his eyes. Then he gentaly kissed her.

"Awww how cute! This is a kodak moment!" She pulled out a camera and took a picture.

"Pictures may not last forever but memorys last a lifetime." Tenten said

At that moment Gaara walked in.

"GAARA!" Said Tenten and Hinata

They both ran up him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too." he said (yes he talks in my story.)

"I'll tell the others!" Said Hinata

"Come Gaara-kun I'll show you the others!" Saaid Tenten

They walked hand in hand.

"You people." said tenten to the guys girlfriends

"We have name you know." They said angerly

"Ya I never cared to know them." She sruged.

"this is Gaara." Then she wispered very lowly "Envys lover."

Gaara blushed a bit.

"Gaara I thought you wouldn't come!" Said Envy as walked over to him.

"Hn."

"Hey comeone I need to talk with you." Envy said talking his hand. As they walked a way tenten screamed "Use protection!" she laughed when they blushed.

"Hey I'll be right back." said Tenten

After a minute tenten apeared in frount of naruto's girlfriend there noses were touching Then she she said "Boo." Naruto's girlfriend screamed.

"HA HA HA Naruto your girlfriend is so funny!" tenten said while she laughed.

She picked herself up and then said "At least I don't act like a guy."

"Well I want a guy that dosen't care how I act or look I want a guy that cares about me not this." She pointed to her breast. "Besides we have fans so aparently they don't mind." "Hina has the most." stated Tenten

"Why she doesn't even have a body." said Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Thats what you think." said Temari. She went behind her and grabed her breast. "Shes a triple D almost Tsunades size."

Hinata epped and covered her self.

"OK everyone the consert is going to start up again." said Tsunade said through the speaker.

"Lets go." Said Envy as she came back with Gaara.

----

* * *

The consert... 

"Ok Sakura is going to sing this song." said Tenten

Coin Operated boy (I don't feel like writing the bands name)

**coin operated boy**

coin operated boy  
sitting on the shelf he is just a toy  
but i turn him on and he comes to life  
automatic joy  
that is why i want a coin operated boy

made of plastic and elastic  
he is rugged and long-lasting  
who could ever ever ask for more  
love without complications galore  
many shapes and weights to choose from  
i will never leave my bedroom  
i will never cry at night again  
wrap my arms around him and pretend...

coin operated boy  
all the other real ones that i destroy  
cannot hold a candle to my new boy and i'll  
never let him go and i'll never be alone  
not with my coin operated boy...

this bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
with my sad picture of girl getting bitterer  
can you extract me from my plastic fantasy  
i didnt think so but im still convinceable  
will you persist even after i bet you  
a billion dollars that i'll never love you  
will you persist even after i kiss you  
goodbye for the last time  
will you keep on trying to prove it?  
i'm dying to lose it...  
i want it  
i want you  
i want a coin operated boy.

and if i had a star to wish on  
for my life i cant imagine  
any flesh and blood could be his match  
i can even take him in the bath

coin operated boy  
he may not be real experienced with girls  
but i know he feels like a boy should feel  
isnt that the point that is why i want a  
coin operated boy  
with his pretty coin operated voice  
saying that he loves me that hes thinking of me  
straight and to the point  
that is why i want  
a coin operated boy.

Everyone claped. "Now are next song by Hinata!" said Sakura

This kiss By Faith Hill

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

(A/n i dont know why thats all it gives theres more to the song...)

"OK now its Tenten turn." said Hinata

Cry by Faith hill

If I had just one tear  
Running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope  
Maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your exspense  
Maybe all my misery  
Would be well spent...yeaaaa

Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

If your love could be caged, honey, I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt and those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine

Neji remembered all the times she said she'll love him no matter what.

And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
And baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothin's gonna save me  
I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine

Yeah.. Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Cry just a little for me  
Could you cry just a little for me?

"Ok now Its Termari turn to sing Lithium.

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh I'm gonna let it go

All the guys thought how they tormented the girls and made them suffer.

----

* * *

A/n there you go the 8 chapter! tell me what you think oh and please tell me more songs. but none that makes they guys think that the girls need them b/c there here to prove some thing. 

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9 A kiss

A/n: to trombonista: what the living crap are you talking about??? This is not harry potter ok!They didn't go there they went to the rain country! and for you can know they are ok with the break up they left b/c they wanted to prove they were better than they think! you'll understind in the next chapters ok!

-----

Chapter 9- a fight

"Ok heres are last songs for to day!" Said Hinata when a fan boy screamed out "Hinata I love you!" Then Hinata smiles and says to the mic "Don't worry I love you too!" At that moment Sasuke felt a stab in heart 'did she really mean it?' he asked himself.

"Ok now for the final songs!"

Fall Out Boy - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time

Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhh

(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away  
From getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

[Until Fade

Sasuke felt angery 'what was hinata saying!' he thought

"Ok now its Temari Turn to sing!"

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way

"Ok Sakura is going to sing Scared By Papa Roach."

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

_[Chorus:_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_[Chorus_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

_[Chorus x2_

"And Now Envy!"

The way you love me by Faith Hill

If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

"And now Tenten with Don't Tell me."

"I'll like to dedidated this to the only person close to my heart." Said Tenten.

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah

_[Chorus:_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_[Chorus_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_[Chorus_

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

-99.9 kiss country! lol-

After the show at the ramen shop...

Tenten had both kids on her lap. And Envys kids were sitting. Then Naruto and they guys and there grilfriends game. "Hey I didn't know you were coming here!" Said Naruto "Hey." said Tenten depresed. "Whats a matter." asked Shikamaru Then his girl friend said."Maybe she lost her favorite thong she was sluting her self and she lost it." She said smugly. "No I wasn't slutting myself I'm not you... but I did lose mt thong..." She said depersted Naruto gasped. "What the hell!" said Naruto "I was playing..." Then Hethor stated to cry. "Shhh Its ok hunny its ok." Then the small child started to grad air like she wanted to get something, that something is Neji. "Umm Neji Hethor wants you to carry her..."Said Tenten. "Hn." Said Neji as he went and picked up Hethor. She stopped crying instently. Then Hinata asked Neji "Neji do you want kids." "Ya...in the near future." "Oh.."

"well I have to."Said Tenten then she gets up and goes to Neji Gets Hethor and kissess him on the cheek. "Thanks..." and with that she left.

A/n: gomen I didn't have time to write school started and I don't have time PLEASE give me Ideas the consert is over I NEED ideas. Review. Please and thank Envy! Je ne!


	10. Chapter 10 I love you

Hey! I some what having witers block! I know this my be mostly a tenten thing sorry just I want to get this couple out of the way and I still don't know what to put but I promise you There will be Hinasasu fluff.

Oh and trombonista if you don't like it I DONT CARE! just leave I don't mind flames like oh this chapter sucked you need more this and thats ok fine I'll fix it but saying things like that is retarted! oh and for you can know I am NOT going to put my own songs in here b/c people will try to steal them and what the hell do I use I have to use other song idiot!? Ok this is not a harry potter naruto cross over they did not go to valtamor or what ever is his name. and they left to become stronger! dont you get it they don't give a fuck 'bout the guys they can rot in hell! for all they care ok! And one questian are you jelous maybe you tryed to wright a story and no one review if thats the case you my dear reader are Pathictic that is wrong ok so STFU and don't read any more if you think this is bad I don't need to waist my time reading you stupid reviews ok soo shut it or god help me I will be mad.

See pics in profile.

-sigh- Any way! on with the story!

Chapter- 10 A mission

Tenten was in the freaser ilse when Neji can infront of her. "Tenten, Hiashi is having a formal dinner and Hinata wishes you to come. Please Tenten behave yourself. And come apriopiately dressed." Neji stated "Why ofcouse I be there at 6 o' clock sharp. Good day to you." And with that she keep on walking with the cart and kids in tow.

6:00

Tenten rang the door. Hinata opened the door She had a long black dress that crossed right above her breast in a dark sliver her hair was up in a small bun brade with the rest of her hair was loose in front of her bun she had a teara. "Hello..um who might you be?" She asked confused at the young girl infront of her. She had a strapless dress on that was white with a black ribon that cucled her untill the front that it made a bow the dess was up to the floor, with a 1in see through cloth then a 1in black cloth with the the same see through cloth and a 1in white cloth at the bottom. Her hair was left loose up tor her waist her hair was some what currly.

"Hina don't act silly its me...Tenten.."she said

"Oh! Tenten gomen I didn't notice you!" Hinata said acwardly

"Its ok Hina just please show me to you dad." Tenten said politely.

"Sure."

After Hinata showed Tenten were her father was she went to the living room were the maids said the other geust were located.

She pushed open the large mohagany doors that lead to the living room. Everyones (exept for Nejis and Sasukes) jaws droped. "Wow Hinata is that you I didn't notice you!" Said Temari. She was wering a pink dress that touched the floor with a lovely black ridon around her waist Her hair was in a small bun in the base of ther neck. Sakura had on a light blue dress that was slightly ruffled from the waist down Her hair was in a complicated bun with twists and brades in them. The guys all had tuxes and there girlfriends all had puffy dresses in blue, yellow, green,and orange all there hairs were in a brade.

"Ha ha please don't falater me." said Hinata

"Hm I wonder weres that girl Tenten." Asked Neji's Grilfriend. "I don't think she will even were a dress! I think she is going to come in a tee and jeans that girl has no morals!" She stated. All of the sisters nodded. Just then there was a knock.

"Do pardon may I come in?" Asked a vocie that sounded like Tenten.

"Ofcorse love come right in." Said Hinata. And with that walked in Tenten walking like she was a princess. "Good evening I do hope I not interfering with anything I was leaving the kids with your aunt Hina she adores those kids." Tenten stated. "You can't be Tenten that girl will never talk like that none the less were that!" Said Gin. "I do were dresses when I need to and I do talk like this! I'll never act like this in a consert of cource!" Said Tenten

Then Hashi walked in. "Dinner Is now being served." And with that he left with everyone in tow.

-At the table-

Everyone was talking having a blast when Gin cleared her throght. "Everyone I have an anoument to make. Me and Sasuke were talking the other day and... we are going to get married!" She exclamed Sasuke gave a face saying what the hell!

"Oh I forgot Hinata wern't you dating Sasuke before? You must be sad." she said smushly

"Yes I would be but Sasuke showed me that love is for the weak." Hinata stated

Everyone stayed quite untill Tenten started to clap. "Bravo Bravo lovely if I do say that was lovely, and true, love is nothing but a emotion and we ninjas must never show emotion."

After that out burst everyone went back to eating. "Hinata may I speak to you in privete." asked Sasuke. "Sure."

-Outside-

The moon was shining in all its glory it reminded Sasuke of Hinata.

"Hinata I'm sorry." He wispered

"What do you mean?" She asked

"For what Gin said."

"Why your not getting married?"

"Hell no! She made that up, besides I don't even love her."

"then why don't you dump her?"

"Her parents said that I should go out with her becuse it will bring honor to my family since they are a 'old' clan with lots respect." "So I did."

"Wow."

"Hina, I never wanted to break up with you. But Itachi came and told me that he'll kill you, Hina I couldn't let that happen."

"..."

"It ok if-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence beacuse Hinata lips were on his. Sasuke wraped his hands around her waist. Once they broke of. Hinata smiled.

"Sasuke I never stoped loving you" said hinata

"Nor I Hina."

-------

There! so much fluff you can kill with! next chapter should be up soon the next couple of chapters are going to all sasuhina and may be gaara envy...

.Ja Ne.


	11. Chapter 11 A week

An. Hey!

Disclamer: I own... my soul? nope the devil owns that (JK!) My mind? nope music owns that naruto? no...

Chapter 11- A week

Its been a week since Sasuke broke up with Gin and is now dating Hinata and now they (with the guys and there girlfriends exclude Gin) are going to the beach.

"I'm so bored!" Tenten said as she rode her skateboard.

1 minute

2 minutes

**(Anthem)**

Tenten: Here's to the ones who don't give up  
_[3x_

Hinata: This is your anthem, get your hands up  
We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home, we are playing for keeps  
We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place

Tenten: Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

Sakura: We are fire inside, we are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours

Temeri: Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

All: Here's to the ones who don't give up  
_[3x_  
This is your anthem (anthem)

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

"Wow time flys when you singing!" Said Tenten as she took off her shirt (they have there bathing suits under).She had a bikini top in green with a panda on it with dark green sufer shorts. Sakura wore a pink one with cherry blossoms all around and a bikini bottom. Hinata wore a black and white checkered swimsuit like Tenten. Temeri wore a blue 2 piece bikini with a weasle on it. Tenten made a surf board apper. "Tenten were did you get that surf board?"Asked Hinata "I have my ways"And with that she winked.

Then Sasuke asked "Wheres Envy and why are her kids here?" "Oh she and Gaara had some 'business' to atend to if you know what I mean" Said Tenten. Everyones mouth was a 'o' shape. "Now if you don't mind I have to get some waves." And with that she left.

With Sasuke and Hitana...(Er I don't think we should bother them...)

Some were near the changing room Tenten was buying a drink of water and was walking by when she hear a moan. She looked at that direction and shook her head "Horny Teen couples." She thought.

Tenten walked back to Saruka and Temeri with the kids. "Ten-chan can you teach us how to surf?"asked Envy's kids. "Sure!" She and the kids went to the water and Tenten showed them how to surf. Tenten can back after the kids were tired and took her kids. "Were are you going?" Asked Saruka. "Taking them to the water and with that she left.

Tenten started to play with the kids she looked very happy she was enjoying herself.

Neji's, Naruto's and Shikamaru's girlfriends had to go to this mission the Hokage asigned them to.

It was already late when Sasuke and Hinata came back. Hinata thought it will be fun to have a sleep over the girls all agreed.

-

An. ok there the next chapter should be up when I get a Idea it is going to shika temari and naruto sakura (get togeter) oh and tenten and neji are going to some what get togeter not completely...

**JA NE! **


	12. Chapter 12 Sorry

A/n. Hey sorry im taking SSSOOOO long just -sigh- Im getting over my depression 9/11 was my friend b-day, when the twin towers fell, and another event i don't fell like stating it took me a while to think of something so ya. You'll be shocked in this chapter and all the next ones a couple more and im done. Then I'm going to work on a new life and a lovely fate. -sigh- not only that my editors for my 2 books i'm making are forcing me to wright so ya they'll kill me if i don't get the frist and 4th chapter done with the storys...-sigh- any way just wanted to inform you that me and my friend (don't know her account name) are making a story sasuhina and blah blah blah oh and we are in in our own oc's dont like oc's then DONT READ! -sigh- Oh and I'm making a highschool story...-sigh- soo many things...

IheartBankotsu- I know -sigh- i hated that chapter...think of it as a filter...

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice- thanks your so sweet... i hope you like this chapter. (0.o i was about to write channel im going crazy.) 0.o

mwth06- ya me 2 that is sooo much better -sigh-

DJ- I wanted to add detail on sasuhinas part but i was like naaa let me leave it at 'T' oh and thanks

Anyway I want 4-5 reviews for the next chapter...-sigh- Oh and I don't own naruto. -sigh-

_The rose shows that you love but _

_the love that you show might not_

_be what you think_

_- Me, sept. 15, 07_

Chapter 12- I'm sorry

When the people arived at Hinata's and Neji's house Tenten took the kids to Hinata's aunt she said she would love to take care of them.

"Ok lets play truth of dare!" Said Naruto

Everyone agreed.

Everyone sat in a cricle. Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temeri, Sakura, Naruto. In that order.

Hinata spined the bottle and it landed on naruto.

"Naruto truth or dare?"

"DARE!!!"

"Mm... I dare you to...Mm...were a kimoto for the rest of the sleepover."

"WHAT!"

"or you can confess to your TRUE love..."

"N-no its ok I-i'll were the kimono."

Naruto when in the bath room and came out in a yellow kimono with sunflowers on it the obi was in orange.

"Er were did you get that Hinata?" Asked Tenten

"Oh I have my ways..."

"Ok my turn." said Naruto

He spined the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Shika I dare you to kiss the one you really love and confess."

Shikamaru gulped he turned to Temeri and Kissed her on the lips and wispered in her ear "I always loved you I'm sorry I acted like a total jerk Tem-" He didn't finish becuse Temari kissed him.

There was 'ooohhhhs' and ahhhhhhs' and of couse 2 'hns'.

When they parted the blushed.

Shikamaru then spined the green beer bottle that Tenten magicaly pulled oyt of no were.

And it spun and sung untill it landed in the middle of Sasuke and Hinata.

"Er...how about you choose?" Asked Tenten

"Ok...I dare Tenten and Temeri to have a drinking contest." He said.

Hinata went to the kicton and got a couple (cough7cough) six packs of bud.

Tenten and Temeri chuged. Tenten ended out winning at 3 when Temeri couldn't drink more than 2.

Tenten then spined the bottle and then it landed at Sakura.

"Ok Sakura truth or dare?" Asked Tenten.

"Truth."

"Do you still love Naruto?"

She wispered a small 'yes' but everyone could still hear her.

"Hey um..Saukra er." Naruto then wispered in her ear. "I still love you too."

Sakura blushed.

There were a lot of aww's and everything else.

Everyone was having a good time. Sasuke and Hinata were dared to kiss. Then that lead to a make out session. Everyone was drunk except Neji,Sasuke-But he and Hinata left to her room of some business (coughsexcough)- Shikamaru-he left with Temeri to make out in the backyard-. Now only Naruto,Sakura,Neji and Tenten are left in the somewhat of a circle.

"Ok Tenten the bottle landed on you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"Tenten replied to Sakura.

"Ok...who are you kids father?"

Naruto and Neji looked at her wanting to find out.

"Oh thats easy its Neji!" She exclamed.

Neji looked shocked.

---

A/n there done. -sigh- Going to work on the others.

Ja ne. Ppls.


	13. Chapter 13 Why

An. yo. Srry I took so long.

Disclamer: If i owned naruto...think

---

Chapter 13- Why?

Later that night Tenten and Sakura passed out, Temari took them to the room the girls were staying. While Neji and Naruto when to theres.

The next morning.

Tenten woked. And so did Sakura.

"Oh my crap I have a HUGE handover." said Sakura.

"Come on lets go eat." Temari stated.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the table.

Tenten was done when Neji asked her to come out side with him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Tenten

"Why?" he half stated half asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The kids when were you planing on telling me that there were mine?"

"I-I er ehat do you mean?" She asked surprized.

"You told me last night."

"Er... fine look Neji the kids are yours OK! I know you must hate me and-"

Neji pressed his lips on her, Tenten was first shoked but then she relaxed and she kissed back. After a couple of minutes they broke appart. Both gasping for breath.

"Tenten I..I always loved you...Hashi told me to break up with you or..or he'll try to kill you. Tenten I-."

It was Tenten turn to return the kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me." Said Tenten.

He did.

After a couple of minutes the returned to the house, holding hand, Everyone -exclude Sasuke- was smiling.

'What can ruin this?' thought Tenten.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An, there its short but ya -.- cant think that much sooo many things happening. -.- 3 or 4 more chapters and i'm DONE!! -sigh-

ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14 FIN

A/n soooo fucking sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I no u want to kill me but my computer got a virus and I had to reinstall EVRYTHING!! and then got this new software and it deleted windows! soooooo sorry this is the last chapter im making 2 new storys one is a trilogy and the other one will be at least 30 chapters its just like this one but a AU. SO sorry!!!

Disclaimer. no no no no no!!!

And so Tenten and Neji finally got back together. So did the rest of the crew. The evil ex-girlfriends finally left. And Tenten and Neji had a wedding. The band took a break for a while. Sasuke and Hinata are engaged and to be wed in late winter. Temari and Shikamaru are living happily in the Sand Village. And Naruto and Sakura are still in love and plan to marry in a couple of months.

FIN...

A/n: short I no sorry I lost inspiration please don't hurt me!!!!!!! i've been having a ruff time, ((I thought of killing my self like 6 times this new year. TT-TT)) sorry for the shortness!!!!!!!


End file.
